Deadly Fate: The Beginning
Note - I own all the characters, except the ones from the real series. To see the Allegiances click here. It has been many moons since the battle against the Dark Forest. Now everything is at peace in the clans; or it seems... As a new force rises outside the territories of the clans, four certain cats come to slowly realize who and what they are. But there is only one problem: What is it that is lurking in the shadows, and what will be the fate of the clans? Hope you all enjoy it - Spottedears Your Soul's Prison... 02:30, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Prologue ﻿As all the Starclan cats started to gather around a small pool, a white tom with black paws began to speak, "As everyone of you know, a prophecy has been recieved, and we need to choose one cat from each clan to fulfill this prophecy." Another cat, who was a flame-colored tom, looked at the white tom. "You are right Blackstar, but there is one problem: Not even we know what this prophecy means." "And just how Firestar, is that going to affect our choice?" the white tom meowed scornfully. "It means we have to make our choices carefully," Firestar replied quietly. "He is right," a black-and-white tom said. "We will have to make our choices carefully. Othewise, the results will affect the clans deeply." Firestar nodded to him. "All right then, let's begin," the black-and-white tom meowed. "Ashstar, you choose for Windclan." Ashstar nodded, and stepped up to the pool. She stared into it for a while. Soon, there was the image of a cat. Yowls of approval rose from the rest of the Starclan cats. Ashstar quietly went back to her spot, and sat down. "Shadowclan will choose next," Blackstar announced, and went up to the pool. Soon there was an image of another cat. As yowls of approval rose from the gathered Starclan cat, Blackstar went back to his spot, head held high. "Let Riverclan choose next," said a gray she-cat. She padded up to the pool, and stared into it. A image of another cat appeared. When there was again yowls of approval, she smiled and went back to her place. "There is only Thunderclan left," Firestar meowed. "Brambleclaw will you choose?" he asked turning to a dark tabby tom. The dark tabby dipped his head to his formal leader, and padded up to the pool. He stared into it for a while, and soon an image of a cat appeared. This time instead of yowls of approval, there was a complete silence. After what seemed like moons, Blackstar spoke up, "Brambleclaw, you do realize that this cat has deficiencies. She has a splayed forepaw, one. She is half-blind, even though she can see properly at some parts of her eyes. Plus she is weak and is a runt. Do you really think she might manage the responsibilities given to her?" "Blackstar is right," Firestar meowed. "Brambleclaw, would you like to redo your choice?" "No," Brambleclaw hissed. "This ''is my choice." Firestar's eyes flashed with anger, and his ears were flattened. "Very well, Brambleclaw," the flame-colored tom growled. "Just make sure that your choice doesn't affect the clans." Then he looked up. "At nighttime we will send the prophecy to our medicine cats," and with that said, he left. The rest of the gathered cats started to scatter, but all the while they shot uneasy glances towards the pool and Brambleclaw. Brambleclaw sighed. He knew that the Starclan cats judged his choice only by appearance, and maybe heritage. Once he had been judged by heritage too. But he knew that his choice was the right one, no matter what the rest thought. He knew this cat was the right one. The choosen one. "What is wrong Jayfeather?" asked a flame-colored tom to a gray tabby tom, who was perking his ears, seemingly was trying to listen for something. "Do our ancestors tell you something?" "I don't know Flaringstar. If only I did... I know they are trying to tell me something, but I don't know what!" The gray tabby tom growled with frustration. "Sometimes I wonder why doesn't Starclan try to be clearer," he added. Then he turned towards the Thunderclan leader, his eyes narrowed as if he could see Flaringstar. "You are worried about Berryeyes, right?" he asked. Berryeyes was Flaringstar's mate, and had given birth four days ago. When Jayfeather heard Flaringstar mutter in agreement, he just turned his head towards the night sky, where Silverpelt was supposedly shining, and meowed, "Don't worry. She and your kits are all right." Flaringstar grumbled in response. Jayfeather turned his head sharply towards the Thunderclan leader. "The undersized one is all right ''as well. Like it or not, I will die making sure she lives." "But-" Flaringstar started to speak. Jayfeather waved his tail cutting him off. Just then he saw a star spiraling in the sky, and looked at it with astonishment. He was even more shocked when he realized he saw the star, even though he was blind. He turned towards Flaringstar. "Flaringstar," he meowed, "it is a message from Starclan. It is a prophecy!" "What is this prophecy?" Flaringstar meowed anxiously. When Jayfeather spoke, his voice seemed somehow distant. "The path will become dark and blurry, as the dark shadows rise to power. And only they'' can overcome the deadly fate that is awaiting the clans..." Jayfeather knew that Flaringstar was waiting for an explanation, but he had none. He did not know what it meant, but he was certain of one thing: Something terrible was awaiting them. Chapter 1 She was lying down on her stomach in the center of the clearing, her forepaws covering her eyes. "Ready or not, here I am!" Spottedpaw squeaked, and then ducked her head in embarrasment, hoping no one heard her squeak out like a kit. She dropped her paws to the sides, and got up. She was playing hide-and-seek with her siblings in the camp, since her mentor was on patrol, and her siblings had finished their training early at the morning. She was it first, since she was the smallest between the three. Not that she minded being it. Spottedpaw caught Dragonpaw's scent as she went towards the nursery. ''Probably she is hiding behind the nursery, she thought. Just then she saw Dragonpaw lashing her tail. "Found you!" Spottedpaw yowled. Dragonpaw looked up startled. "Not fair!" Dragonpaw complained. "I did my best to hide my scent!" "If I might remind you Dragonpaw, I have a sharp sense of smell," Spottedpaw meowed. "Come on now! Let's find Shadepaw!" with that she ran of in the direction of the warriors' den. Spottedpaw stopped in front of the warriors' den. Should I enter? ''she thought. ''But apprentices are not allowed to enter. Enter, a voice whispered to her. She turned around and only saw Dragonpaw a few tails away. It could not be her. The voice so close to her ear. She looked at the warriors' den once more before entering. Suddenly she saw movemnet at the corner of her eye. She knew it was Shadepaw. When they played hide-and-seek, Shadepaw usually went to shady or dark places since his pelt stand out in daylight. "Saw you!" she called out. There was amoment of silence, a huff, and then shadepaw came out. "Maybe I should just stand in the middle of clearing, since you will think I will be hiding in the shadows, so that you won't find me," Shadepaw meowed. Spottedpaw and Dragonpaw chuckled. "Spottedpaw!" a voice called out. Spottedpaw saw her Goldenheart entering the camp. "I have to go," she meowed to her siblings, before bounding up to Goldenheart. "Follow me. We are going to hunt," Goldenheart meowed before going out of the camp once more. Spottedpaw followed him. I just hope I can catch something, she thought. *** Apparently the hunt did not go well. As they entered the camp, Spottedpaw felt both embarrassed and upset. Goldenheart had caught a blackbird, a squirrel, and a couple of mice while she had caught nothing. "So the half-blind useless thing caught nothing, huh?" a voice sneered. Spottedpaw turned to see Darkpaw looking at her scornfully. "Why do you even bother becoming a warrior? If there is anyhting you can be that is nothing!" Darkpaw hissed. That does it! Spottedpaw thought angrily, and leaped on Darkpaw. "Just because I can't see you properly doesn't mean I can't attack you!" she yowled. Just then Darkpaw sank his claw into her splayed paw. She screeched in pain. She unsheathed her claws, and was about to leap on Darkpaw once again when a voice yowled, "Stop!" It was Owlfur. When they broke apart, he turned to Darkpaw, "You go to the apprentices' den, and I will deal with Spottedpaw." Darkpaw opened his mouth to protest, but instead muttered sarcasticly, "Who died so that they made you deputy?" and before Owlfur could say anything else he left. Owlfur turned to Spottedpaw, "I will have to tell this to Flaringstar. He will decide what to do." Spottedpaw nodded and started to limp towards the medicine cat's den. "Spottedpaw, wait!" a voice called out. Spottedpaw stopped, and waited for Shadepaw and Dragonpaw to catch up. Once they did, she continued to limp to the medicine cat's den. Just as they reached the den, Shadepaw meowed, "You know you should not try to deal with cats that are stronger no matter what." Spottedpaw whirled around and hissed at Shadepaw, and instead of going into the den, she limped out of the camp.